Have you ever felt
by no.love97
Summary: What happens when Eiri does something wrong?But is it really Eiri?And what about Shuichi?New changes appear.Read,find out and review.Please..?
1. Chapter 1

HAVE YOU EVER FELT

Chapter 1

1ST FIGHT

FRIDAY,10TH October 2008

Sigh…This was the only sound that can be heard from the beautiful and famous writer Eiri 'Yuki' Uesugi.

'Damn writer's block….Why the heck can't I really write anything….'though him while was trying to actually write something,not just stare at his black reals thoughs were going to a beautiful boy named,of course,Shuichi about his pink hair singer had given Eiri some ideas for his new novel.''Yes,this is it.I got it!''said Eiri,pretty before he could write something,the door full opened and a verry happy-go-lucky Shuichi only made a little jump and was on top of Eiri,wich bothered him,of course."Hey,how are you,love?""mmph""YUKIIII,respond MEEE""Stop being so do you haft to be this loud,I mean,allways?While I was alone,I was perfectly was silence,and I could do my ,you know,now it can be silence out."''What?But Yuki,tomorrow..""I don't out.""No,Yuki,you don't know,I have to…""I don't .GET OUT!""NO,we have to..""OK now,you don't wanna go?Then we'll do it like this:Come with me."And so,Eiri took Shuichi by the hand and lead him out of the house,but before throwing him out,he still gave him a little kiss on the lips.

What for?Remember ha has some writer's block and what better medicine than his pink hair baka?After that,Shuichi remaind silent and stayed for a little bit outside Eiri's apartment,but then he tought::'Why to keep crying like this?For what the hell?I know Yuki has a deadline this sunday(today beeing friday),but still,monday I'm going on tour in US,and I'm coming back after 5months,I'll miss him so much,and now for just two days I've wanted to stay with him,to love him,to love me...To make love to him,but all he wants is his you,Eiri Yuki,stay with your books!'.After that he just got up and gone to the closest hotel for the next two ,the author just kept on writing,not knowing that his little brat won't come back on monday.

MONAY:9,30PM(13TH October)

'Where is the damn baka?Still staying at Hiro's?What the hell?Just wait till I'll put my hands on him...He'll wish to...Ha,just wait and see...'So after making a good plan(which took 10 secons) and gettting dressed,he did what he was used to do:go to Hiro's,search for his(HIS)Shu,find him,say a sweet ''I'm sorry",be forgived by him,then come back home and make up.'Blah,this is all my I wouldn't throw him out like that,he would have stayed here and everything would be just .Now,I gotta walk around after wait till I put my hands on you,just wait.'.With nothing else left to say,he got out of his house,get into his expensive black Mercedes,and in just 15 minuts,he arrived at Hiro and start knocked once,twice,three times,than..CLACK.."Ayaka?What are you doing here?"'Yeah,what are you doing here,what a good lives here from something like two years,and now I ask her what is she doing,smart,Eiri,smart.'"Sorry,I mean where's Nakano?""Don't you know?Didn't Shidou-san told you?""Tell me what?No?"''Well,Bad Luck is out on a tour.""What?"''For 8 months."''WHATTTT?That brat,he didn't tell me this""Ammmm""Sorry for bothering you.I'll go now.""Don't bye,Eiri-san.""But Ayaka never got an answer,Eiri was long way another 15 minuts,he arrived back home,took the phone and called Shuichi.

''Hello?''

"What the hell,Shuichi?You're going into a big tour like this and you don't even tell me?What am I to you?"

"Oh,god,stop that.I've wanted to tell you,but you didn't gived me time,I mean…"

"When did you left?"

"This morning."

"What?And you didn't had time to fuckin' call me and tell me this?You damn brat!"

"Yeah,.Why did you called,anyway?"

"WHAT?WHY YOU…."

"…"

"Where are you?Now?Wich town?Wich COUNTRY?"(ps:Eiri was in the study.)

"Oh,come on.I'm in the bedroom."

"What?WHAT?Bedroom?Who's…"'Wait a minute..'

Eiri left the phone down on the desk an made his way to the he opened the door,his eyed remained wide opens and after a few moments of silence,Eiri spoked."What are you doing here?""*deep sigh*I've gone actually just to the there,my legs started to fail me and I got a little sick,so…""Wait a got sick?Are you ok?""Mmm,yes,but how I was trying to say,K saw me like that and decided that I was coming back home and take some care of me,than I'll go tomorrow.""Since when are you here?""Ammmmm,10 minutes?""Wha the…?Anyway,why are you here?''"The hotel bed is not that confotarble like this one,besides….I….I missed you…"Well,that surprised the ,he made his way to the bed and kissed Shuichi.A kiss that covered both lovers with sweetness and when they parted,Eiri start saying:"I'm sorry.I…kinda missed you too..""Oh my god,my Yuki,MY YUKI MISSED ME!""Shhhh,slowly..Now close your eyes,and let me say my 'Goodbye' to you."

TUESDAY,14TH October 2008

The night of passion between the two lovers was very long,but they finally falled next morning,when Eiri waked up,the singer was already the bed,he found later Shuichi's note:"I'LL MISS YOU SO MUCH YUKI BUT I HAVE TO GO AND I'LL SEE ,YOUR KOIBITO."'Baka,I'm gonna miss you too.'….

Have you ever felt that you wanna die right then and there?And have you ever been saved by the most stupid and cute and sweet person in this world?Have you ever felt that without that person you will want to die again,but faster?

A/N:Ok,this is my first story ever,so be nice?..?Anyway,let me tell you guys if somebody can guess who is the person that says the last sentences,I'll answer that person a question about this story or about .So,hope this is gonna like you.

Love,Ando-chan!


	2. Chapter 2

HAVE YOU EVER FELT

Chapter 2

Ryuichi

5 months after

(at an interview with Bad Luck and Nittle Grasper)

"Mr. Shindou,what about this year?There are rumors that this year you will not be with on yours that true?"asked a reporter.

"Well…this…" tried to reply Shuichi but was soon cut off by Ryuichi.

"I'm proud to say that this year Sparkly-Shu won't go to Japan to see Freaky-Yuki-san because he want to stay with me..mmm,us in America to make a sparkly-sparkly concert with Bad Luck and us!Yay!"said Ryuichi in a perfect English,but Shuichi,in the 3 years he had past with K,he learned a bit of English too so he was able to understand what Ryuichi said.

''What?Sakuma-san,but.."

"This is 're going.''Was Ryuichi's answer.

After that,all the reporters were left with some big question marks.

BACK IN JAPAN,A CERTAIN WRITER WAS WATCHING TV

''What the fuck?This can not be true!I mean,Shuichi loves me,right?He'll come back,right?"

'Right…?'

AT THE HOTEL WHERE BAD LUCK AND NITTLE GRASPER WERE STAYING

''Why did you told that to the reporters?That's not I MUST go home,at least for two days,I mean,it's our three years anniversary,and probably Yuki is waiting for me…"Said Shuichi in a sad voice.

''But Shu,I thought that we have concert,a BIG sparkly concert tomorrow,and.."tryied to reply Ryuichi but was soon cutt off by a very serios Seguchi.

"Shuichi,you don't understand this now,do you?"

"What?"

"This is your biggest concert you do not make it to this concert,you will neverget any other fans,either here,either somewhere have to besides,I don't think that Eiri-san even wants you so bad,he told me a few days ago that he has a deadline coming you'll probably go to Japan for you won't go,will you,Shindou-san?"

''Aren't you being a little bit too bad with this,shachoo?I mean,you know how much Shuichi loves Yuki-san,and."

"K,keep your mounth shut."was the answer the golden hair manager(A/N:K is the manager or the producer?I don't remember well,but I think he was the manager,right?)received from the say-one-more-word-and-ill-kill-you Tohma.

A few moment later,the president left and K whispered softly on Shuichi's ear:"Don't worry,I have a just do what I say".A little nod and K began telling:"Tomorrow you won't go back to Japan,but… concert will began at 7PM and will end at ,at 9:30,you will apologise from your fans,say in a cute tone that you need to go see Yuki-san and back off the stage,I'll take you to Japan and at 11:45(pm,of course) you'll be with your back for you the day after tomorrow and everything will be fine,understood?"

"K-san,will you do that for me?Really?"

"Ha,the rewards for me are much bigger than for you,but..we'll see later,ne Shuichi?"

"Hai!"

A/N:This is sooo short,I know,but I really need to take things slowly,so I'll get you this for now,but I promise the next chappie will DEFINITLY be longer.

BTW,the one who sad those words the last chapter was Eiri.:)

So,read and leave an opinion,ne?

HAVE YOU EVER FELT A REALLY BAD PAIN IN YOUR CHEST?A PAIN THAT WON'T GO AWAY NO MATTER WHAT?WHY IS THIS PAIN?WHY?A BAD FELLING MAYBE?

Okay,so wanna try guess who's this?


End file.
